


What Follows

by courtneyyyliz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: these all take place after the Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyyyliz/pseuds/courtneyyyliz
Summary: These stories follow Ron and Hermione after the Battle of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 10





	1. The Long Awaited Start of Forever

“Can we go somewhere?”, Ron whispered to Hermione, “Just us and talk?”

She blushed and nodded her head. She stood up and extended her hand to him. He smiled, grabbed her hand and let her lead him (as always) towards the Gryffindor common room. They found it to be empty and relaxed into the couches, finally able to feel at ease after being scared for so long.

They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes before Ron turned to Hermione and sighed. “I can’t believe it's over. I can’t believe he’s gone and we lived to tell the tale”, Ron muttered.

“It almost doesn’t feel real,” Hermione agreed. “It feels as though any moment, we’ll hear his voice and I’ll be frightened all over again.”

Ron reached over and swept the hair covering Hermione’s face. “We never have to worry about Voldemort again. We never have to be frightened ever again, ‘Mione.”

Hermione smiled and cupped Ron’s cheek. “You’re the sweetest man I’ve ever met.”

Ron blushed. “Hermione, I’ve been wanting to say this to you for ages, but I’ve been too afraid,” he said, wringing his hands. “After Malfoy Manor, I wanted to tell you more than anything, but I knew that everything was too fragile, and I needed to make my main priority protecting you and helping you recover before we needed to leave again. But now; now there’s nothing in the way. Voldemort is gone, Harry is alive and it’s finally time for me to tell you what I’ve felt for ages.”

Hermione felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“I love you, Hermione,” Ron smiled. “I love you. I’ve loved you for years. When I heard your cries at Malfoy Manor, I thought I was going to die because I couldn’t get to you and protect you. You’re the smartest, bravest, most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, and I want to spend the rest of my life making up for all of the times I didn’t tell you,” Ron gushed.

Hermione cupped Ron’s cheek and brought his face to hers. “I love you, Ronald Weasley. I always have,” she leaned in and kissed him gently.


	2. The Funeral

Two weeks after the final battle at Hogwarts, the Weasley family were getting ready to lay their son and brother, Fred, to rest with a small gathering of family and close friends at the Burrow.

Hermione smoothed out her black dress and sighed. She knew this day was going to be difficult. Ron cried every few hours; George hadn’t left his room since they returned to the Burrow.

Hermione wasn’t sure if they’d even see him today.

She walked down the stairs and found Ron standing in the kitchen, staring out the window at his parents in the garden. She frowned, feeling his heartbreak and grief. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

Ron closed his eyes and smiled. “Morning, ‘Mione,” he said, placing his hands on top of hers.

“Morning, Ron,” she replied, resting her head against his back.

A comfortable silence settled over them as they stood in the kitchen.

“This doesn’t feel real, Hermione,” Ron said, turning to face his girl. “Why Fred? Why us? Why are we burying my brother today?”

A tear slid down Ron’s cheek and Hermione quickly wiped it away with her thumb. “I wish I had the answers for you. Your family are some of the greatest people I’ve ever met, and it breaks my heart that this has happened. It’s not fair,” she told him, caressing his cheek as more tears dripped down. “This whole thing isn’t fair, but I want you to remember that I am here for you, always. I’m here for you to cry to, to vent to, to laugh with about Fred and all of his antics. I love you, Ron, and we will get through this together.”

Ron was left speechless at Hermione’s heartfelt words. He gathered her into his arms and hugged her close. “Thank you, Hermione. I love you, so much. Thank you for being here for me and my family.”

“Always, darling. Always,” Hermione reassured. She grabbed Ron’s hand and led them outside to the garden to face the day.


End file.
